Wild Fire
by NextGenandPJFan
Summary: Rumors spread like wild fire in the Weasley/Potter family/friend group. When will Lily learn to keep her big mouth shut!
1. Code Violet

Chapter 1: Code Violet!

Rose walked into the Gryffindor common room and rushed over to greet best friend Alice Longbottom. They had been best friends since they were about five when Rose and Alice accidentally set the Burrow on fire. They were a strange combination: Alice with her straight blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and over excitedness which was complemented in a strange way by a go with the flow attitude and Rose with her curly bright red hair, warm chocolate eyes, and over achieving and over controlling tendencies. Rose was extremely tall and lanky for a girl and Alice was short and curvy. Rose had a style that was well put together and Alice a fashion sense that was all her own. Whenever someone points this out Rose and Alice just say that because they are polar opposites they balance each other out.

It was a rare occasion for Rose to be in the Common Room since she was now head girl and shared a private dorm with the head boy who happened to be Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius had blonde hair and looked extremely similar to his father when he had been that age. The only difference between the two was their eyes. Draco had cold and piercing gray eyes while Scorpius had inherited his mother's dark blue eyes. Scorpius was tall and muscular due to the fact that he had played on the Quidditch team for the past four years of school. He was one of the best beaters this school had ever seen and was expected to go professional after school.

No one could believe Malfoy had made Slytherin prefect let alone head boy! Everyone thought that Al Potter, Rose's Cousin was a shoe in for both positions. But apparently McGonagall had lost her mind. Rose was the most disappointed by her decision because she despised Malfoy. They could rarely stand in the same room for more than two minutes without hexing each other. This provided large amounts of humor and annoyance for Al because the two of them were his best mates.

Anyways back to the the common room…

"Ally I need to talk to you," Rose said her voice reaching a high level of panic.

"Okay shoot," Ally said not noticing the panic in her best friend's voice and continuing to work on her Charms essay.

"It's really important!" Rose said trying to get her friend to see the urgency in the situation.

"Go ahead and talk Rose." Alice said still completely engrossed in her charms essay. "I just gotta finish this essay for charms it's due tomorrow."

Rose had to figure out a way for Alice to understand how important this was without shouting it out to the entire common room. Her news was not something she wanted all of Gryffindor tower to know. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Code Violet!" Rose all but screamed.

"OMG Really!" Ally shouted shocked drawing every person in the common rooms attention to the pair sitting to the couch.

She dropped her charms essay grabbed Rose's hand and ran up to her dorm now knowing the cause of Rose's panic. As the two of them left a confused silence filled the air of the common room. It was soon broken by a group of noisy second years entering through the portrait hole.

"Who was it?" Ally asked as soon as she had reached her dorm and shut the door

Rose was so panicked she forgot to place the silencing charm on the room which is what she normally did before either Alice or she revealed any juicy secrets.

"Malfoy!" Rose exclaimed.

"…"

After what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds Alice responded, "No way did you snog Malfoy and enjoy it."

"Alice my dear friend I did not just enjoy it for Merlin's sake I called a code Violet!" Rose told her.

Both girls then knew it was serious because a code violet stood for love.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

When the girls where younger they would go to the movies ever week end of the summer. Rose's mom being muggle born would take them. It was a tradition started when they were about nine. It was caused by seeing a flyer for a movie in Muggle London. They really wanted to see it and begged Rose's mom to take them one weekend. Both girls fell in love with the movies that they made Rose's mom take them every chance she got. Once Hogwarts started up they had to limit it to just the weekends in the summer. One of the movies that the watched was a completely cliché romantic film it even had that perfect first kiss of true love. That night Alice spent the night at Rose's house.

"I want that." Alice said as she lay on Rose's bed. She stared up at the celling with a dreamy look on her face.

"Want what?" Rose asked eating a chocolate frog from her super special secret stash of candy she has to hide because her mom is on one of her crazy health kicks. She wasn't really paying attention to Alice and didn't have much enthusiasm in her voice.

"That kiss you know the one from the movie," She said with the same dreamy look on her face. "I want true love's first kiss to be like that."

"Oh that…me too," Rose responded with the same wispy tone now fully paying attention to her best friend.

"Well if you ever do get it you have to tell me!" Ally commanded.

A determined look crossed her face. The look scared Rose a little bit.

"You do to! And we have to describe everything especially if the other hasn't experienced it yet." Rose told her not letting her fear show. "Oh we also have to drop everything like in a code red."

"It'll be a code red emergency," Ally agreed talking about the code they created when they were about six.

They sat in silence for a while just thinking about when that special kiss could happen and who it could happen with.

"You know we should have a different code for this." Ally said.

Rose sat up and said, "Yeah, like we have code red for emergency and code blue for get me away from Malfoy and code yellow for cover for me."

"It should be code violet since our first kiss is code purple!" Ally said with a goofy smile also sitting up.

"Yeah code violet!" Rose agreed with the same goofy smile that Alice had on her face.

"So who do you think the cutest guy our year is?" Rose said starting up a new conversation.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

Alice went to sit next to Rose on the bed.

"Were there Fireworks?" she asked.

Rose thought for a second and responded, "No but there were stars,"

Both girls giggled at this because they always made fun of Scorpius for being named after the stars.

Alice looked up and said, "Okay I'm probably going to regret asking this but how did it happen?"

"Well…"

 _*FLASHBACK*_

"Malfoy!" Rose Weasley shouted at her co-head.

"What?" Scorpius Malfoy called back.

"What is this?" She asked pointing at the offensive item on her desk.

"I think we both know the answer to that question." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What is it doing here in my room?" She asked getting more and more annoyed.

He replied quickly as if preparing to leave, "Your guess is as good as mine."

She screeched at him now fully irritated, "When are you going to take responsibility for your actions?"

"Well for one when the actions were caused by me." He replied starting to get annoyed.

"Oh really and it wasn't you who placed a magical WWW beauty product in my room."

"No, why would you assume that?"

She looked at him like he just grew two heads.

"Hmmm I don't know you always insult my looks, you always put WWW stuff in my room and because well WE SHARE A DORM!"

"Why are you so angry today?" he asked her confusion etched in his voice.

"Because it hurts, okay?" she said this as her voice started to get quiet.

"What," He asked now thoroughly confused.

"It hurts that you always think I'm so hideous. I mean I know it shouldn't but I can't help my heart from breaking just a little every time you tell be my hair is to bushy or my skin is to pale or ask if it is possible to fit anymore freckles on my…"

She was cut off by a kiss.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

"And then what happened." Alice asked you could hear the excitement in her voice she was really getting into it.

"Well I sorta left…"Rose said sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Alice shouted complete shock evident on her face.

"I panicked so I came to you to ask what I should do!" Rose defended herself.

She mentally and physically prepared for an attack from Alice. Her friend could be violent when she wanted to be.

"You should go back to Malfoy and tell him you love him!" Alice exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, okay…" Rose said as she slowly got up and walked to the door.

"I still can't believe you snogged Malfoy!" Alice practically shouted before Rose opened the door

"I know!" Rose exclaimed pausing to give her friend a hug goodbye.

Little did they know that a certain red headed fifth year picked up the end of their conversation.


	2. Sad Excuse For a Cousin

Chapter 2: Sad excuse for a cousin!

Lily was just minding her own business when she heard what Alice had to say. She had been on her way to her own dorm when she heard what Alice and Rose were saying. Now Lily was one of those people who had to be told to keep a secret in order to actually keep one. She had a huge mouth. She was the complete opposite from her mother because of her personality. If you looked at her you couldn't tell the difference. She had the same straight red hair, the same warm brown eyes, and even the same body structure despite her being three inches shorter. Her personality however consisted of being very girly and much more likely to gossip. This means that there was no way for her to be the only person that will know this secret. She had to force herself not to squeal. She ran up to her cousin Lucy's dorm which was close to her own dorm.

"LUCY!" Lily screamed as she ran in the door.

"Whaaaat I'm trying to sleep!" Lucy whined while slowly sitting up in bed.

Lucy was an… interesting character. She had wavy strawberry blond hair and very, very green eyes. The reason she was so interesting was based on her personality. Lucy was crazy. It wasn't that she was necessarily weird it was mostly because she was so completely clueless. She didn't get hidden messages or sarcasm or really anything. Lucy was sweet and kind but sometimes her clueless attitude overpowered all of that other good stuff.

"Guess what juicy piece of gossip is just heard…" Lily said.

"oh do tell," Lucy said sounding like a kid in a candy shop now fully awake.

"Rosie, our sweet innocent head girl of a cousin, has snogged Mr. Malfoy." Lily said her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"SCOPIUS'S DAD!" Lucy exclaimed completely and utterly disgusted.

"No you sad excuse for a cousin she snogged Scorpius!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ohhh. EPPP!" Lucy shouted.

Lily joined in with the shouting party, "I KNOW RIGHT."

Lucy screamed, "THIS IS SOOO MUCH BETTER THAN A NAP."

The two cousins danced around the room leaping and flying through the air. They danced for a good five minutes before falling to the ground in a bunch of giggles.

"We need to go celebrate!" Lucy exclaimed from the floor.

"Yeah let's go spread the word that Rosie has a boyfriend." Lily said helping her cousin up.

Lily and Lucy ran down stairs in time to see Rosie leaving, Al coming in and Ally going back to work on her charms essay.

Al quickly went to sit down next to Ally no one but Scorpius knew that he fancied her. It was also the same way with him. Al was the only person who knew Score fancied Rose.

"Hey Ally what you doing?" Al asked her after sitting down and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Charms essay that's due tomorrow so it would be helpful if you don't distract me." She replied still engrossed in her essay.

"Oh so I distract you," Al says while tugging on her hair.

"No it's not that it's just that Rose was distracting me and now you're here and the common room is noisy and kids keep-"

Al cut her off, "I was just kidding."

She was blushing almost Weasley red.

"oh" Was her smart reply.

Al was about to say something when Lucy and Lily came up.

"EPP! I'm sooo excited for Rose and Score." Lucy shrieked.

She was practically jumping up and down.

Thankfully nobody paid attention except for Hugo who was sitting in the chair next to the group. He had been trying to take a nap but he found his cousins excitement much more enjoyment. Everyone else had learned to ignore Lucy when she got into one of her I'm acting like I drank and entire gallon of espresso modes.

"Yeah, I always knew they would make a cute couple!" Lily told them.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked surely Scorpius hadn't told them about his crush.

"You mean you don't know?" Lucy asked.

"What do you know?" Alice asked skeptically.

"The same thing you know." Lily said with a tone that exclaimed 'DUH'.

Alice panicked she just know Rose was going to blame her if this got out, "Al and Hugo don't know that! No one is supposed to know that!"

"Really? You guys should learn to use a silencing charm," Lily told her. "Good thing it was only me walking by huh?"

"Wait what don't we know?" Hugo asked with a confused look on his face.

Al looked equally confused what was going on with his best mates.

"Rose and Scorpius snogged." Lucy said without a care in the world as she examined her nails.

In any other situation her bluntness could have been helpful or funny.

Ally and Lily chorused, "LUCY!"

"What?" Lucy asked looking up.

"They didn't know!" Lily said.

"Yeah that's why I told them they were confused." Lucy said as if that made it all better.

"You really are sad excuse for a cousin." Lily sighed and smacked Lucy on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Lucy said. "I helped them no reason to take your anger management and snarky comment issues out on me!"

Alice exclaimed. "But they weren't supposed to know! No one is! Man Rose is going to kill me!"

A look of terror crossed the lovely Longbottoms face.

"Why weren't we supposed to know? This is great! I always thought they would be good together!" Al said happily.

"What are you talking about this is horrible!" Hugo exclaimed while placing his head in his hands.

Everyone was shocked by this. Hugo was more of the laid back type of brother not the over protective kind. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was extremely easy going and was almost liked Score as much as Al did. (Mostly because he loved that he annoyed Rosie.) If anyone was to support this relationship they thought it would have been Hugo.

"Now I owe James and Fred five galleons each! I don't have ten galleons!" Hugo said.

Suddenly the world made sense again.

"Why do you owe James and Fred five gallens?" Louis asked as he walked up to join the group of Weasley/Potters along with Roxie their cousin and Anna Wood.

"Because Score and Rose snogged." Hugo moaned not realizing what he just did.

"EEEEEPPPPPPP!" Roxie and Anna screamed.

"HUGO!" Ally and Lily shouted at the same time.

"What? Oh right no one is supposed to know sorry."

"You're a sad excuse for a cousin too." Lily said while grabbing a pillow off of the couch and smacking him repeatedly.

"Why is Hugo a sad excuse for a cousin?" Jasper Finnagan asks.

He walks up to join the group along with Frank Longbottom.

"Because Lucy and him keep telling people about Rose and Score snogging when no one is supposed to know. And yes I just realized I did it too. I'm a sad excuse for myself." Lily said as she slapped herself.

Everyone just looked at her with confusion.

"Why isn't anyone supposed to know?" Frank asked.

He looked at Lily who looked as Alice.

"Well you see… Rose has liked Scorpius for a while but they argue too much I've always thought of it as sexual tension. Anyway so she and Score were arguing this morning and she was yelling at him and then she was all like 'you hurt my felling blah blah blah blah hair blah blah blah pale skin blah blah freckles blah' and Score was all like smuchie smuchie and them Rose leaves and comes here and is like 'code violet' and I'm like 'omg really' and she's like 'yeah with Malfoy' and I was like '…..' and the she told me she left and I told her to go and get that attractive boy. And then Lucy is like 'EPP' and Lily is like 'I'm so happy for them' them I'm like 'what don't tell Al and Hugo' then Lucy is like 'EPP they snogged' and Lily and me are like 'LUCY' and Al is like 'GREAT' and Hugo is like 'no I don't have money' then Hugo tells Louis and Lily smacks him and then you come up and Lily smacks herself." Ally rambled.

Everyone just stared at her.

Ally said in simpler words, "Rose and Score are not really together."

"Oh," everyone else chorused.

"I really liked the accents you used." Al said.

"What accents?" Willona Marx asked.

"NOTHING" Everyone shouted.

"Okay, well Al I was wondering if you would go out with me Saturday night?"

Al was about to reply no when Ally grabbed the front of his shirt and snogged him senseless.

"Wow was not expecting that…" Louis said when they came up for air.

"If Rose and Scorpius can snog I can expect anything…" Roxie mumbled.

"What!" Willona exclaimed.

"Roxie!" Everyone shouted.

"You are a-" Lily started.

"I know Lils!" Roxie shouted.


	3. Falling for Love

Chapter 3: Falling for love

Rose ran down the halls in search of Scorpius. She had already checked the heads dorm, the library, and the Slytherin common room.

'Think Rosie, think.' She told herself in her mind.

"The Quiditch Pitch!" She shouted out loud.

Some forth years shot her some strange looks which she ignored and she ran in the opposite direction to reach the Pitch.

As soon as she got there she saw him. He was flying around the Pitch on his broom in a distressed manner. She took a moment to just look at him. Seeing him upset made her realize how much she has hurt him.

"Scorpius," She shouted.

He didn't hear her and continued to fly around the Pitch.

She shouted again, "Scorpius!"

He still heard nothing. After about five minutes of trying to get his attention she took out her wand and cast a charm on her voice to make it louder.

"SCORPIUS!" she shouted.

Finally he looks over at her. He then continues to fly around as if he heard nothing.

Shouted at him again, "YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN AT SOME POINT IN TIME."

He continues to ignore her.

Rose sits on the ground and sulks. She knows she has to talk to him and explain herself. The only way she is going to be able to do that is if she goes up in the sky. Even though he has to come down at some point it does not have to be around her.

Rose sighs to herself. She is like her mother in many ways. One of these ways is that she does not like flying. She hates every second her feet are not firmly planted on the ground.

Rose stands up determinedly and grabs her want.

"Accio Al's broom." She mumbles.

A few seconds later she is holding Al's Firebolt 2000.

She sighs again as she mounts the broom.

'It's now or never' she thought to herself as she pushes off the ground.

Rose is terrified at first but soon she gets the hang of it. Slowly she makes her way up towards Scorpius. She commands herself not to look down or else she will be frozen with fear and fall off her broom. Scorpius still hasn't noticed her making her way to him. This is a good thing because Rose is sure he would fly down and end up leaving her in the air.

When she is about five feet away from him she says his name again, "Scorpius."

He does a double take as he turns around to face her. His face has complete and utter shock written all over it but he soon recovers and it hardens again. Rose flinches when she see this.

"What?" He says his voice hard and cold.

"Hi," Rose says meekly.

Now that she was up here facing him she felt all of her Gryffindor confidence leave her body. It was replaced with the small quite Rose that possessed her all first year or in forth year when she had a crush on Tommy Layden or whenever she was required to attend any formal event with her parents and they introduced her to many different people.

"Hi," He says.

Rose flinches again. Even though it is the exact same thing that she said it seems so much colder coming from his mouth.

"I came to talk about what just happened in the Common Room," She says after receiving a weak burst of confidence.

Scorpius regards her coldly and says, "Pity."

He then proceeds to turn around and return to what he was doing as if she wasn't even there.

"What do you mean 'pity'?" She asks anger now replacing the shyness she was feeling earlier. No one blows off Rose.

"I mean I don't want to talk about it," He says not even facing her.

"Pity," Rose says. "Because we are going to talk about it!"

She went around to face him.

"No Rose we are not," He responds as he goes to fly to the other end of the field.

Rose saw red. No way was she going to go have a heart to heart with Alice, come down here and spend twenty minutes trying to get his attention, and ignore her fear of flying just to come here and be told no.

Suddenly Rose's Gryffindor courage was back. Unfortunately so was her Gryffindor stupidity.

"Yes we are!" She says it with such superiority that Scorpius turns to look at her.

What he sees shocks him. Rose Weasley had swung her leg over her broom and was only holding on by her hands.

"What are you doing, Rose?" He tries to hide the worry in his voice but it doesn't fool her.

"Nothing, yet," She says in a mischievous tone of voice.

"But," She continues. "If you don't talk to me I'll drop."

He laughs, "Yeah right, you don't have the courage."

She looks at him and lets go of one hand, "Oh really?"

Right now she is just holding on by her fingertips.

"Really," he says but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Suddenly she lets go of the broom. It all happens in an instant she is free falling through the air when abruptly two strong arms have her encased in them.

"Are you crazy?!" Scorpius asks. "You could have died!"

"I knew you would catch me," Rose responded confidently as he set her down on the broom. "Even if you don't care for me in the way that I do you wouldn't have let your best mate's cousin fall to her death."

"And how do you feel about me?" Scorpius asked completely ignoring the second half of her comment.

"Well, I just flew up here despite my fear of flying and dropped a good twenty feet in order for you to talk to me." Rose said with an irritated look on her face. "I think that gives you your answer."

Scorpius smirked, "Oh I know it does I just want to hear you say it."

Rose sighed she should have seen this coming.

"I like you, Scorpius Malfoy." She mumbled.

"What's that I hear? I couldn't quite make it out." Scorpius said.

"I like you, a lot." Rose said louder.

Instead of saying anything Scorpius just kissed her. It was like the first kiss slow and sweat and just like with the first kiss Rose saw stars. She could not imagine that kissing Scorpius Malfoy would be this great. If she had known it would be she would have kissed him a long time ago.

When they finally came up for oxygen they just stared at each other for the longest.

"So," Rose said. "Do you feel the same way or not?"

Scorpius laughed, "I think my actions answer your question."

"Oh I know they do I just want to hear you say it." Rose mocked.

"Fine," Scorpius sighed. "I like you a lot Rose Weasley."

"Good," she said right before she kissed him.


	4. Never Make a Bet with Fred and James

Chapter 4: Never make a bet with Fred and James

Hugo was heading to Hogsmead. Louis was right behind him. He was making Hugo confess to James and Fred that he didn't have the money. Of course it was Louis who was the only goody goody out of the Weasley bunch and he had to tell him. Hugo found this incredibly ironic considering the fact that Louis was having him do this on a day that was not a Hogs mead weekend.

Louis was a no nonsense type of guy. His attitude didn't match his appearance. Louis had blond hair and blue eyes and looked like a guy who loved to party. Louis however did not like to party or do anything fun in Hugo's opinion.

Slowly they made their way into town. They could see the gigantic WWW sign all the way down the road. After the war Uncle George had decided to expand his WWW Empire to all over the wizarding world. In total there are 16 locations in England and 9 throughout the rest of the world. The Hogs mead location was one that was added soon after. It had been run by James and Fred since they graduated last year. They had been learning the ropes of the business since they were about five.

Fred and James were best friends and practically twins. They were literally born two days apart. (Fred will forever hold those two days over James.) James had messy brown hair like his dad and his moms brown eyes. Fred had curly brown hair and brown eyes from his mom and a mess of freckles from his dad. James was much more protective of… well everyone. If someone didn't have an older brother James took up the position this was interesting when it came to his older cousins. Fred was much more laid back and cool. He was one of the only people who could calm down James when he went all over protective.

Louis and Hugo entered the store and were instantly over whelmed by the atmosphere of the shop.

"How can we he—oh it's you two," Fred said popping out from behind the counter.

James popped his head out from the second floor landing, "Who is it Freddie? Don't they know we're about to close up shop."

James couldn't make out who they were from the position he was standing from.

"Which is exactly why we came now," Louis said. "We are less likely to get caught."

"Yeah that's the reason," Hugo mumbled.

The real reason was because it took Louis from the time he found out to about twenty minutes ago to coax Hugo into doing 'the right thing'.

"Well what brings you to our neck of the woods," Fred said.

"Yeah, Hugo, How did you get this one out of Hogwarts," James questioned as the came to join them on the ground floor.

"Actually, I'm the one who convinced him," Louis told them.

James and Fred looked at each other, then they looked at Louis and Hugo, they glanced at each other once more and cracked up with laughter.

Once James got his laughter under control he said, "Good one."

"Yeah," Fred added. "Like we would ever believe that LOUIS voluntarily almost got in trouble."

"No it's true," Hugo said. "He thinks I need to tell you guys the truth."

"Which is?" Fred and James ask with their arms crossed and a suspicious look on their faces.

"Oh uh well," Hugo started lamely. "You see do you remember that bet we made about Rose and Scorpius?"

"Yes," Fred said.

"Well, you may or may not have won and I may or may not have the money," Hugo told them.

Fred and James looked at each other then turned their attention back to Hugo.

"Well, which is it?" James asked.

"You guys won but he doesn't have the money," Louis told them.

James and Fred looked at each other in a way that meant trouble.

"Well, well, well," James said throwing his arm around Hugo. "Looks like we have a situation."

"But you know since we are family we'll give you a little break," Fred told him also throwing his arm around Hugo.

Hugo relaxed immediately, "Thanks guys you don't know how great this is."

"Yeah," James said as he and Fred walked away. "So we want our money by the next Hogs mead weekend."

"What," Hugo said rapidly losing his relaxed tone. "That's in TWO weeks! How am I supposed to get the money that fast?"

"I don't know… sell a kidney," Fred offered. "It's not our problem just get us our money. Okay?"

"Fine," Hugo grumbled. "Let's go Louis."

Hugo and Louis were out the door before either of them could tell James and Fred that the Rose and Scorpius situation was a secret.

James and Fred had just closed up shop and were headed to their Cousin Vicky's house. They were going to collect their wining from Teddy. They had bet him as well about whether or not Rose and Scorpius would get together.

"Can you believe it took Rose and Score this long to get together?" James asked Fred as he made his way to the Leaky Caldron to floo to the Lupin house hold.

Neither him nor Fred enjoyed apperating.

"Personally…I thought they would take longer." Fred told him.

"No Score knew he had to man up this year or else he would lose his chance forever." James replied.

"How so?" Fred asked.

"Well," James started. "If he didn't ask her out then he wouldn't see her again. Sure he's friends with Al but if Rose had anything to say about it they would have never been in the same room again."

They walked into the pub and sat down at the bar.

"Oh…I get what you're saying." Fred said. "After school he wouldn't get the chance to see her everyday… and he definitely would not be able to threaten off any guy that so much as spared a glance in her direction."

Both Fred and James laughed at this.

Fred suddenly became serious, "Just because we support this relationship it does not mean that if Score hurts her he gets off the hook."

"Of course not if he hurts her we pound him," James replied as easily as if he were talking about Puddlemeres last win.

"What can I get you boys?" Hannah Longbottom asked them.

Hannah was married to their parent's friend, Neville, who was practically another uncle to James, Al, Lily, Hugo, and Rose. Neville also was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts as well as the head of Gryffindor house.

"Butterbeer," They replied in unison.

"I'll get that right up," She told them.

"Hey you know I hope Teddy's got his money bad enough Hugo can't pay up." Fred told James.

"I know remind me why we are giving him a chance to pay up before we make him do something utterly embarrassing?" James asked.

"Because we're nice cousins and could use the money to pay our rent. The land lord already hates us for that party we through last month," Fred said.

"Yeah, man Adam and Dom got crazy," James said.

"Here ya go," Hannah told them. "So I saw Hugo and Louis walk by here to your shop what Hogwarts gossip do they have for ya."

Hannah wasn't surprised that they were out because it wasn't uncommon for someone from the Weasley/Potter clan.

"Well Hugo owes us some money because well…he made a bet with us," James told her.

"Oh well that wasn't smart everyone knows that the two of you win every bet you make," Hannah remarked while cleaning some glasses. "What was the bet about?"

"When Rose and Score would hook up," Fred told her.

"Oh really they got together," Hannah asked.

"Yeah but don't tell our uncle Ron, Rose would kill us." James told her.

"You've got my word," Hannah told them.

James and Fred got up and paid for their Butterbeers before heading to the fire place to collect their winnings from Teddy.


	5. AN: There is going to be a delay

I just wanted to let you guy know that I have not given up on this story it just may be a while before I post again. Life is crazy right now and I'm trying to figure out college so once that is done fanfiction will have all my attention. I promise you that there will be chapters by summer time! Sorry for the delay!


End file.
